


Reborn

by writingawaymylife



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Once Upon A Time, Second Chances, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic idea.  What if Peter Pan got a second chance at life?  What if all he really needed was someone to show him what love was like and how it could change his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic idea of mine so bare with me. I'm playing with the state of Peter's mind so its going to be a little odd. Also slight spoilers if you didn't see the winter finale I believe. Hope you enjoy!

Peter feels the knife slide into his back. He can't get out of Rumple's grasp. He snarls as he tries to move, but he's met with a soft kiss on his cheek from his son.

His memories of life flash before him. Nothing is ever too pleasant. His life wasn't great, his best memories were in neverland. The last thing he sees is Felix. God poor Felix..

Felix was the only one who cared.

He was the only one Peter could try to care about. Not that it mattered in the end. He had killed Felix. Peter didn't know how to love because he had never truly experienced love....

and now he never would..

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Peter thought he was dead..but then there was light.

It was so bright and the air was suddenly so cold. Peter tried to call out, but the only sound in the air was a crying..almost like a baby's.

He was confused. He tried to move, but found he couldn't and then someone was picking him up.

"O-oh he's perfect.."

Peter felt himself being laid down. Someone's arms around encased him and a finger stroked his cheek. The touch was soft and gentle. It felt really..nice.

Peter reached his hands up to find out why the light was still so bright and noticed his hands.

They were tiny..like baby hands..

He tried to scream but then he was crying again. He was getting lifted again and taken away from the warmth. People were touching him, poking and prodding him and he cried more. 

Oh god he was a baby.

He didn't know how but he had to be..

He couldn't say anything he just kept crying which annoyed the crap out of him.

He was put back in the arms of the warm one. He felt something warm and soft being wrapped around him, and the fingers were back stroking his cheeks cooing to him.

Peter didn't understand how this could have happened. He needed to figure out what was wrong. He was supposed to be dead..but he was the exact opposite.

"Hi sweet boy. Shh you don't have to cry mommy's here." 

Peter stopped feeling exhausted as it was. He closed his eyes and took a breath before looking again. The face above his was smiling down at him. The woman..his mother looked nice. She held him gently as she stroked his cheeks, ran a thumb over his brow and kissed his hands and feet. Peter easily fell quiet under her soothing voice and touch.

"Hey dad ready to hold your son?"

The woman above him was looking at someone else now. Peter tried reaching for her, wanting her to come back to him, but then she was lifting him up and handing him off to his 'daddy' he guessed.

The arms holding him now were shaking a little. He whimpered a little afraid that he was going to be dropped but then he was being held close to a warm chest. 

"Shh i'm sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy's got you."

Peter gasped when he finally looked up. He knew that voice..and that hair..the eyes.

"God Lily he's perfect."

He could hear Lily..his mother chuckling softly. "Guess we did something right didn't we Felix?"

Felix nodded as he smiled down at Peter. "I'd say we've done a lot of things right but this little guy takes the cake. Don'y ya buddy?" Felix leaned over and kissed Peter's forehead. 

"What should we name him babe?"

Felix smiled down at Peter running gentle fingers through the little tuft of hair on the boy's head.

"I like the name Peter."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to accept that Peter was young again. Even harder to give in to his new parents. He didn't want to trust them, but Felix..Felix had never once harmed him and now in this life..it didn't seem like Felix even remembered him. Lily loved him..loved him so much that Peter felt guilty at times. He was cursed with memories of his old life and he didn't understand why he was being given this new chance.

Time started to pass a little faster once they were home from the hospital. Peter would try to fight his baby urges, but found he really couldn't. In the middle of the night he would cry because he was hungry or wet and Felix or Lily would be there. They'd rock him and coo to him never upset he woke them up.

As the weeks went on Peter learned to sit up and crawl. He felt himself laughing and smiling when Lily and Felix cheered him on or played peek a boo with him. He got excited whenever he saw them and felt himself starting to whimper when he couldn't find them.

On his first birthday Felix woke him up early. "Hey Peter you know what today is?" Peter reached his hands up in the air and Felix scooped him up, planting lots of kisses over the boy's face. "It's your first birthday buddy. You're growing up so fast you know that?" He blew raspberries on Peter's stomach causing the baby to laugh and kick. 

"I hear my little prince!" Peter turned his head and smiled as Lily came in. Felix gently passed Peter over and Lily smiled as she held her son. "Hi handsome, ready for your big party? All the family's coming to see you." She cuddled the boy and kissed him gently. "We have to get you ready huh?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Peter was surrounded by people that were now known as his family. They sang to him as he mashed his hands in a cake. Lily and Felix helped him open up presents and even took them out of their boxes so he could play with them. Older cousins sat with him while aunts and uncles picked him up and held him close.

Around four or so Peter began to get cranky. He was exhausted and wanted to nap. He had been sitting on the floor with some cousins playing with his toys while Lily and Felix talked to other family members. Peter wanted to get to them, but he was too tired to crawl. He whimpered and reached out hoping to get someone's attention, but no one noticed. Peter turned to his next option.

Crying.

If he was older..or Felix had remembered who he was, he would have been ashamed of himself. However none of this was true so Peter wailed. 

Lily was there in an instant and Peter was soon pressed close to the comforting breast he knew so well. "I think someone's had enough party for today." With that she was whisking him back to his room and settling him down into his crib. "Sleep tight my little prince" she whispered kissing his forehead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Peter could walk he was running all over the place. He played catch with Felix in the backyard, hide and seek with Lily and laughed more than he had in a long time. The days were long and fun and the nights were filled with smiles and loving touches. 

Peter couldn't remember ever being this happy. Or feeling so...loved. He never could have pictured life like this. Now that he had it..he was afraid to let it go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter bit his lip as he looked up at Lily. She knelt down and straightened out his shirt before kissing his cheeks. "You're going to have so much fun sweetie. You'll make new friends and learn lots of new things and when you get off the bus daddy will be right here and you can tell him all about it." Peter threw his arms around Lily's neck and felt her arms wrap around him. 

"I'm scared" he whispered in her ear.

She rubbed his back and pressed her lips to his ear. "The best things in life are scary at first."

The bus came then and Peter pulled away. He gripped the straps of his ninja turtles backpack as Lily kissed him goodbye. He got on the bus and sat down in the first open seat he could find. Lily waved to him as he pulled away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Middle school was a blur. There were many late nights spent at the kitchen table as Felix went over homework with Peter. Many days of rushing from school to sports practices and quick dinners before hours of homework, quick showers and sleep.

Peter didn't like these times as much. He wanted to spend more time with Lily and Felix, but everyone was strained. He was afraid at times that the love he had with this family would fade, but somehow it didn't.

Sometimes Felix seemed to sense that Peter was scared. They be watching tv, doing homework or just talking and the man would pull Peter into his arms and kiss the top of his head or rub his back. He'd always tell Peter how much he loved him though. That's what mattered most.

Over time Peter slowly forgot about his old life. He didn't have room for those painful memories when so many loving ones were taking place. 

He couldn't believe how grateful he was for everything and everyone in his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas morning and Peter was a freshman in high school. He had woken his parents up early excited that he actually had presents he could give them this year. He had saved up his allowance so that he could buy something special.

Felix groaned, but Lily was up in an instant dancing with him through the hall as they made their way to the living room. "Someone's excited for Santa!" She cheered. 

"Mom!!" Peter groaned but it couldn't erase the smile from his face.

Once his parents each had a coffee mug in hand and were seated near the tree Peter handed them the roughly wrapped gifts. Felix teased him as Lily smiled already starting to tear up.

Peter bit his lip not even bothering to look at his presents. They honestly didn't matter as much.

Lily covered her mouth as she looked at Peter. "Oh sweetheart..its perfect." She hugged him tightly before looking back down at the necklace he had bought her. It was silver and simple, it was a small circle shaped at the top to represent a mother and child. Peter helped his mom put it on laughing again as she hugged him.

Soon he was being hugged again from behind. He smiled as he looked at Felix's watch. With some help from his grandparents, Peter had been able to have it engraved with all three of their names. It wasn't very creative, but Felix seemed to appreciate it all the same.

After Peter opened his last gift and thanked his parents he noticed the two sharing a look. 

"What?"

Felix got up and headed to the kitchen while Lily ruffled his hair.

"We almost forgot one."

Before Peter could ask he heard a whine. He blinked in surprise as a loud scuffling was heard before a small puppy raced into the room toes clicking on the hardwood floor. Peter couldn't breathe. The small animal bounded to him, struggling to climb into his lap.

"Y-You got me a puppy?!"

"Merry Christmas Peter." 

Peter felt himself start to tear up as he scooped up the little ball of fur and held it close. The pup licked at his cheeks and nose wagging its tail happily.

"What do you think we should name her?" 

Peter cuddled the small dog as he looked back and forth at his parents. "Can I call her Tink?"

Lily nodded watching as Peter put Tink down so she could explore. Felix came over and sat down smiling as Peter practically tackled him with a hug. Lily moved in and held her son tight enjoying the small moment they had.

"I love you mom and dad. I love you so much."

It suddenly didn't seem so weird to say those words because he understood the feelings behind them. He felt lucky not just to be alive, but to have the chance to experience something he had missed out on for so long.


End file.
